The structures of heparin and heparitin sulfate will be investigated further by use of chemical methods and enzymes obtained from Flavobacteria. The biosynthesis of these polysaccharides in experimentally induced amyloidosis will also be studied. Studies on a variety of hereditary connective tissue disorders involving abnormal mucopolysaccharide metabolism will be continued.